


Ghosts of the Past

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Memories, Memory Loss, Nerdiness, Past, Talking, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Pilot Blasey.That's what Bangalore called her the first time they met. Wraith had never heard the name before. Didn't ring any bells. But the woman insisted it was a moniker Wraith went by so many years ago. If this woman knew some of her past, then maybe she had some answers, Wraith thought.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Kudos: 22





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ghosts of the Past  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: G for nothing boooo  
> Words: 1014  
> Prompt Request: "Bangalore remembers running into wraith during the war and she’s just shocked like it’s you?? In these games? Aren’t you a nerd?? and wraith has no clue but she wants to remember what she was like so they spend times talking about the past but they just talk about the present shortly after "
> 
> A/N: Another thing I wrote on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Pilot Blasey.

That's what Bangalore called her the first time they met. Wraith had never heard the name before. Didn't ring any bells. But the woman insisted it was a moniker Wraith went by so many years ago. If this woman knew some of her past, then maybe she had some answers, Wraith thought.

As she sits in Bangalore's apartment stirring her hot mug of tea, she feels on edge. Not entirely safe, not entirely in danger. Anxious maybe? Worried about being lied to? Sure. She's gained enough street smarts and faith in the Voices over the past five years to sense danger before it catches up to her. It doesn't help her now, though. Maybe she's just too eager to learn something new about herself that won't put her at risk of being admitted to the nearest psychiatric hospital.

Bangalore sits down across from her on the couch, coffee mug in hand. She takes a sip, raises her eyebrows, and sighs at the flavor in pleasure, if Wraith has to guess. "Pilot-"

"Wraith."

"Apologies." Bangalore smiles. "That was... your title. Science Pilot Renee Blasey. Haven't forgotten that name."

 _Science_ Pilot? A... scientist?

Wraith furrows her brows. "You must be mistaken. That can't be- that isn't me."

"My memory ain't _that_ bad. I remember you. I was stationed here on Solace for a while. Nine, ten years ago maybe? Got assigned to guard some important lab with my team."

"A lab?"

Bangalore raises an eyebrow. "A _lab_. What, did you forget what scientists do? Yeah, the IMC, or rather ARES Division, has always been crazy about scientific advancements. Good, too. We always had the best and brightest minds trying to make a difference in this world. You, included."

What difference was she trying to make? The earliest memory she has is waking up in an IMC facility to be put down like some rabid dog. Surely they aren't talking about the same IMC.

Bangalore takes another sip of her coffee. "Well, I wasn't stationed here very long. Just over a year before my squad was moved elsewhere. What I do know is that whatever was being researched here would have been good for the IMC and good for everyone under its protection."

Wraith finally gathers the courage to speak. "What was I working on?"

The look on Bangalore's face rings of suspicion. Wraith clarifies. "Listen, I..." She debates on telling part of the actual story, but she barely knows Bangalore as it is. Can't risk that. Not now, anyway. "I had an accident. About five years ago. I can't remember much from before then."

Bangalore nods slowly. She seemingly accepts and acknowledges the story. "I see. Sorry about that. What more do you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me."

Bangalore takes a gulp of her coffee before setting it down on the table in front of her. "From what I remember, and _heard_ , the research there was supposedly on teleportation and phase shift technology. Can't tell you exactly what, but I can tell you that whatever you worked on was way above my pay grade. I was stationed there to guard the facility with two other squads. Mid-February, I remember. Had just been promoted to Staff Sergeant three months prior."

Wraith stirs her tea before she takes a sip and nods for Bangalore to continue.

"Probably the most _boring_ post I've ever had. Nothing but a bunch of scientists and a lot of technobabble and gossip. I remember not two days after I got there, I heard them talking about some kid who'd just completed their Science Pilot's certification the month before and was en route to start work the week after. Come to find out it's _you_.

"Imagine the look on my face when the person they're hyping up is some short, nerdy fresh-out-of-college kid with dark hair and pale skin. Couldn’t spend a minute discussing the weather but could talk your ear off about how she thinks multiple dimensions exist."

Bangalore stifles a laugh. "I always started and ended my shift rotations near your office. We didn't have very much interaction. Quick 'good morning' or 'good evening' was about it. Your conversations with the other scientists, though, were... funny. Hadn't heard that much nerd talk since high school."

Oh. Wraith's face burns at the information. So, she was a scientist with a minor obsession. That would explain her latent interest in tech and comfort in the Void. Go figure.

"But... You don't remember any of that, do you?"

Wraith only shakes her head. "None of it."

Then again, it wasn't actually her. The Wraith who saved her life five years ago was from this dimension, not her. Well, not _truly_ her. Maybe there is _some_ truth to this story. She isn't aware of anyone else who knows about the labs under Kings Canyon.

And so Wraith relaxes just a bit.

"Doesn't matter I guess. Hope you'll recover your memories one day."

Wraith hopes so too, if that's even possible.

"So, I'm guessing that's why you're in the Games now? Can't really imagine some nerdy scientist finding interest in a bloodsport," she says with a teasing smile. "Except Nox."

Wraith takes two big gulps of her tea and savors the flavor while she decides how to answer. She's already given too much away, but Bangalore's given just as much. How much give and take would this conversation be? How much more can she learn if she doesn't share in the first place?

"Something like that."

Bangalore nods again. "Got you. That's all I got for you. Tell me what you've been up to the last five years."

She supposes she can manage that. It's been a hell of a ride so far even outside of the Games themselves. She's sure Bangalore has plenty of her own stories to tell. Wraith can glean whatever info she gets to piece together enough to make sense of the world around her regarding her past. It may not be enough for a full and complete story, but at this point, anything is better than nothing.


End file.
